


Misunderstanding

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Kiara talks with Celeste and tells her that Drake slept with her while Celeste was with Liam on the boat to get some lessons. Because of Celeste’s insecurities, she believes it and avoids Drake. Will everything turn out good or is it the end of Drake and Celeste?





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Celeste Perlin 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 11 minutes

It was one week before Drake’s and Celeste’s wedding. They are back at the Cordonian palace and some nobles are gathered in the ballroom. It is a hidden event so the assassins shouldn’t know anything about it.

As Celeste goes to get something to drink for Drake and her Kiara comes over.

“Hello, Lady Celeste.”

“Hi Lady Kiara, do you enjoy the evening?”

“Yes, but it is weird that you can,” Kiara said and looks away over the people on the dance floor.

“Why shouldn’t I enjoy it? My friends are here; my fiancé is by my side.”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?”

“Who?”

“Drake.”

“What should he tell me?” Celeste stands the glasses back on the table and looks at Kiara.

“Sorry I didn’t want to bring it on now. I thought you both talked about it.”

“Lady Kiara, tell me now.”

“Well when Liam and you were out with the boat, Drake saw it. He came over to my room and well we had sex.” Kiara looks Celeste directly in the eye.

Celeste looks to her and then to Drake who stands at door leaning against the wall. “Thank you, Lady Kiara, for the information. Now excuse me.” Celeste goes over to Drake.

“I thought you get some whiskey, honey,” Drake says smiling but it fades as he sees her face. “Are you okay?”

“You’re a horrible person Drake.”

“Celeste, what happened?” He wants to take her arm, but she pushes him away.

“Don’t ever touch me again.” She leaves the room and runs into Liam.

“Wow. Careful!” Liam said laughing.

 

Celeste pushes him away a little bit. “I am sorry, your majesty.” She walks away and runs up to her room.

 

Before Liam enters the room Drake also runs into him. “For God sake, what’s wrong?”  
“If I know that I would tell you,” Drake says. “Where did she go?”

“Into her room.” Drake runs after her and knocks at the door.

“Baby, please let me in... Tell me what happened.” He leans his head on the door.

“Just leave me alone Drake!”

“Can you at least tell me what I have done.”

She opens the door. “How dare you to even say that now. As if you don’t know what you have done.” Celeste glares at him.

“Celeste, I really don’t know what’s going on.”

She slaps his cheek. “I don’t want to ever see you again. I should’ve known someone like you wouldn’t like me.

Everyone likes skinny, size zero girls not a curvy one like me. She looks down and pulls the ring of off her finger.

“Celeste...” Drake's eyes widened. “No, please tell me what’s wrong. Celeste. No!”

Celeste holds the ring towards him with tears in her eyes.

“What the hell is going on here?” Drake says, also with tears in his eyes. “The ring belongs to you and I love you!”

Celeste takes his hand and lays the ring in his hand and goes back into the room and closes it.

“Celeste!!” He can hear her sobbing inside the room. He turns around and leans against the door and slide down to the floor and looks on the ring in his hand and let the tears running down his face.

 

“Drake?” Liam whispers. “Hey man, the floor isn’t a good place to sleep.”

Drake opens the eyes and looks around. And the realisation hits him – Celeste giving him the ring back. Drake gets up.

“You okay?” Liam asks worried.

“No.”

“Whiskey?”

Drake nods and they both go over to Liam study and sit down. Liam pours him a drink and hands it over to him.

“Want to tell me?” Liam leans on the desk.

“I don’t even know what happened. We were at the ball, she excused herself to get us something to drink. And when she came back, she said I am a horrible person. I followed her and she gave me the ring back. She –” Drake closes the eyes and takes a big gulp of the whiskey. “I don’t know what I have done, Liam.” Drake looks into his whiskey glass.

“Shall I talk to her?” Liam asks.  
“As if she would talk to you. She knows we are best friends.”

 

“Well, I can try.”

  
“Yes please, I can’t lose her Drake. Not her too.”

“I do that now,” Liam says and leaves Drake drinking the whiskey.

“Celeste?” Liam knocks at the door. “I brought dinner.” He can hear little footsteps and then the lock unlocking. He enters the room and sees her puffy red eyes, the tired small eyes and that she threw Drake’s sheets away.

“Woah, what happened?” Liam looks around. Celeste sits back onto the bed; Liam sits in front of her and holds the dinner to her. She only takes the orange juice.

“No food?”

Celeste shakes her head. “Celeste, what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Celeste.”

“No, he sent you.”

“He didn’t, I saw you running upstairs remember. And now I am here to talk to you.”

“He cheated on me.”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “No, he never would do that Celeste.”

“He did. And I do understand that. Everyone I ever fall for, went one day to prettier girls, to skinnier ones. No one wants curvy girls.”

“Celeste!” He almost shouts and she shrugs together. “Sorry, I didn’t want to scream but you have to listen. He wants you and no one else. He would never ever cheat on you. Whoever said that wants you to break up. He slept on the floor, leaning on your door, Celeste.”

“Why should the person lie?”

“Why should Drake or I lie?” Liam lifted one eyebrow.

Celeste looks up into his eyes.

“Who said it Celeste?”

She looks down. “Kiara. She said they slept together!”

Liam lets out a little laugh. “And you believe her more than Drake?”

“I am stupid.”

“Sometimes you are. Go to him and talk it out with him.”

“Hey! You should have said ‘Celeste, you are never stupid.’”

Liam chuckles. “Sorry I mean what I wanted to say is, you are never stupid and now go to him and talk it out with him.”

Celeste chuckles too. “But I have to change my clothes first.”

“Not necessary. He won’t care what you wear; besides you look good in pyjama.” Celeste hits his arm.  
“Go now. He is in my study.”

“So, he sent you?”

“Well, I went voluntary. I wanted to know it too!”

Celeste shakes her head and gets up. “Thank you, Liam.”

He nods and points to the door.

 

Celeste enters Liam study where Drake stands and looks out of the window. Holding the ring in his hands and play with it. As he hears the door he doesn’t turn around.

“And what have I done Liam? Why doesn’t she want to marry me anymore?” Drake mumbles.

“Because I am an idiot.”

At her voice, Drake turns around and looks at her.

“I am an idiot for believing someone more than you. It’s just... I am scared you leave me like my exes.” Celeste looks down. “And she is really a beautiful woman I could’ve understood.” Her eyes were glossy from all the tears that run down her cheeks again.

Drake walks over to her and looks down to her. “I still understand nothing.”

Celeste sighs. “I believed Kiara. She... please don’t hate me now. But I believed what she said.”

“What did she say?”

“She said you both had sex as Liam and I were out with the boat.” Celeste looks down, suddenly very ashamed that she believed it.

“Celeste,” Drake says with a soft voice. He grabs her chin and pulls her face up to him. “I am hurt you would believe her more than me. But I know why you did it. Your insecurities talked with you and not Celeste Perlin the tough woman I know. But I really hope you never ever think again I would sleep with another woman. I only have eyes for you. And I said it to that ...” He takes a deep breath to stop himself from swearing “and I tried to make her clear that my heart belongs to you, everything of me is yours.”

Celeste looks into his eyes. “I am sorry.”

Drake shakes his head and smiles.

“It’s okay. Just promise me you will talk to me.”

“I promise you.”

He kisses her and she kisses him back instantly. As they break the kiss, they look into each other.

“Will you take the ring back?”

She holds her hand up and looks deep into his eyes. He takes her hand and stroke the ring back onto her finger.

“There does it belong. Nowhere else.”

“I am so sorry. You are not a horrible person Drake.” She cuddles on his chest and he holds her very close.

“You scared me so much.”

“And sorry you slept on the floor.”

“Liam that idiot,” Drake says through gritted teeth but smiles.

“That’s what I get for talking to her, an insult?” Liam enters the study.

“I am sorry Liam. I mean thank you for talking to her, but you could’ve let that part out.” Drake looks at his best friend.

“We all know you are a marshmallow deep down.”

Drake rolls his eyes at him and Celeste laughs.

“Perfect. My best friend and my fiancée make fun of me.”

Celeste looks up. “I am not making fun of you. Liam is just right, and I think it’s cute that you didn’t leave my side even though I was so stupid.”

“You are not stupid Celeste.” Drake kisses her forehead.

“Look Liam that’s how it works.” Celeste turns to Liam and they both share a laugh.

“Is that an insider or?” Drake looks first to Celeste and then to Liam.

“Kind of,” Celeste admits and looks back to Drake.

“Let’s show that bitch that no one can separate us.”

Drake chuckles. “I didn’t know you can swear.”

“Well, I am from New York City. Sometimes you have to swear to get what you want.”

“Don’t mess with New Yorker. Remind me of that.” Liam says.

 

They went downstairs separated to find out what Kiara will do. Celeste goes back to the drinks and gets a whiskey. While Drake goes to the other side and gets a chocolate cake. As she turns around to Drake, she can see Kiara walking over to Drake. Kiara lays one hand on his arm. She doesn’t see Celeste behind her.

“You look sad Drake,” Kiara affirms. “Do you need anything?”

Drake’s jaw clenched. “Well, maybe you apologising to my fiancée or stop spreading shit. And maybe back off. I tell you that a last time. I am not interested in you. And trying to break my relationship won’t change that.” Drake explains through gritted teeth.

“You...”

“Yes, I am still with Celeste. And now apologise to her or I've you thrown out of the palace.”

“You wouldn’t”

“I would don’t tempt me.”

Celeste clears her throat. Kiara turns around.

“So?” Celeste arches one eyebrow, one hand on her hip.  
“Sorry.” Kiara looks down. “Drake is just so different. I liked that.”

“Well just because you like someone doesn’t mean you can destroy their relationship. You can’t force someone to love you.” Celeste explains.

“I know. I am sorry.” Kiara looks between them. “Wish you all the best.” She leaves the room and maybe the palace too, but Drake and Celeste don’t care.

“I brought you a whiskey.” Celeste holds up the glass.

“Well, I brought you chocolate cake.” He holds up the plate and they both shared a laugh.

Celeste dips into her cake and looks at Drake while he drinks his whiskey. She will try to never doubt Drake ever again. But sometimes insecurities talk louder than wit.


End file.
